Jigoku Kira
by Tyki-Pon
Summary: In the depths of Tokyo hell, murders arise that are most foul. L lawliet solves these cases with the help of his new intern. NO couples. Maybe 3 spoilers at most!


Jigoku Kira-Hell Murderer.  


Ah, I finally decided to make a Death Note-themed FF. I was looking up japanese names online and found out mine was Sakura Sakakibara. When I typed it on google, I found out about this child-murdurer kid. Then I mixed that thought up with a little Lawliet and Watari and there ya go., Jigoku Kira. The Kira in the title will actually mean Murderer instead of just Killer. But hey, either way you wanna translate it is good too x3. So enjoy, I will try to make ATLEAST 1k words per chapter. I'm hoping this will not be as horrible as Quiet Contemplation. There are NO couples in this fic. Just really descriptive shit x-x Sajami Tishimairo is NOT the real name of the dudes first victim. I never found the name up so I just improvised. This is actually a real murder case. The people except the girl ARE real. This DID happen. So... Yeah. Enjoy, might get a little boring in the beginning but just stick with me.

Oh and that bamoidoki this is what his god is.

---

Case l:

Seito Sakakibara

Chapter l:

Bamoidoki

Date: March 17th, 1997

Time: 9:00 A.M.

-----------

"Breaking news. At 6:30 this morning an unidentified body has been found on the walkway close to Tainohata Elementary School. Our reporters at the scene have found out that the head has been brutally smashed in by a hammer. Wait.. the body is being sent in to forensics right now I hear. We will have an update later today at 8:45. Thank you for turning into Sakura TV. Goodbye." He scooped up some ice cream and stuck it in his mouth, displeased at the morning news announcement.

'Why is he so riled up about this? Its not like its his problem..yet...' I sighed as I picked up the morning paper. The death was on the front page as well. Hell, they haven't even caught the guy who did this, and its already front-page news. I seriously never understood people, always jumping in joy at a death to put on the front of a bunches of pieces of paper. How useless. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Why oh why can't the front page just say, 'Today, best weather condition in days, no deaths and free ice-cream.' That'd be lovely for once."

"Really? Sakura, its life you can't grant wishes, so stop dreaming and atleast try to find out about this." Lawliet was never really the type to 'Joke around'. But, hey. He got the job done. Still, why is he so riled up about this one?

"Sheesh! This is really boring.. Why did I decide to waste my time with solving useless, everyday murders with someone who is so dedicated, he doesn't even sleep!" I layed back on the couch. Its not that I don't get to see him sleep.. Its just that when I go to bed, he's still there at 12:30. When I wake up, he's STILL there at 6:00. Seriously, that's why it looks like he has eyeliner on.

"I do sleep. Just not as much with all the murders lately." He scratched his head. Why oh why do I ever even listen to this guy? They say, "Oh! Your working for L?! That must be awesome!" ...

...

Not really. Not at all.

The computer screen flashed to show a W.

"Ryuuzaki, we have the identity of this mornings victim." Lawliet smiled, obviously glad at the fact he had something other than annoy me to do.

"Please, do show, Watari." The screen flashed twice more and a window with a picture of a 11 year old girl standing in front of her school, Tainohata Elementary.

"Her name is Sajami Tishimairo, age 11. Born on December 12th, 1986. A pretty much regular school girl. Has friends, family, nothing out of the ordinary. So far, no suspects." I sighed. This, of course, is where I come in. Looking up data is one of my hobbies, though. I love gettin dirt on people.

"Arigatou, Watari. Goodbye." The screen turned blank.

"So... What do we do know, L?" He paused for a moment, and said-

"We wait." I gaped. No. Way. "The murderer will strike again. I feel that this was an act of anger that turned into sick pleasure. We will wait until the next victim."

"Hai, L-sama..." Turns out.. The information on the girl was released exactly a week after her murder to the media.

***Murderer's Diary***

March 16th

"I carried out sacred experiments today to confirm how fragile human beings are... I brought the hammer down, when the girl turned to face me. I think I hit her a few times but I was too excited to remember."

-

March 23rd

"This morning my mom told me, 'Poor girl. The girl attacked seems to have died.' There is no sign of my being caught... I thank you, Bamoid?ki, for this... Please continue to protect me."

***End***

May 27th

"Hmm? Sakura, come here. There's been another murder. This one more gruesome." I ran towards the TV screen.

"Breaking news. The murderer of Sajami Tishimairo has presumebly stricken again! Today, the head of Jun Hase, a special education pupil at Tainohata Elementary School, was found in front of the school gate hours before pupils arrived for classes. Hase had been beheaded with a hand saw, with further mutilations being done before being left in front of the school, for students to discover when they arrived in the morning. A note, written in red pen, was found stuffed in his mouth, identifying the killer as "Sakakibara." The note read:

--

"This is the beginning of the game... You police guys stop me if you can... I desperately want to see people die, it is a thrill for me to commit murder. A bloody judgment is needed for my years of great bitterness."

--

"As you can see, he has a great urge for murder so everyone in that area should stay in their homes for the time being. Police have commented that the style of Hase's killing and the note was reminiscent of that of the Zodiac murders in the San Francisco area during the late 1960s. In other news-" I paused the TV. Lawliet turned to look at me.

"Ah, I remember the Zodiac. I researched that case thouroughly. That dude was the definition of phsycopath. Didja know he never got caught? He probably died already, seeing as he never got caught and doesn't kill anyone anymore. They mustve compared the decapition to one of the other victims of the Zodiac case." L raised an eyebrow and took the remote from my hand.

"That has nothing to do with the current case at hand. Please, pay attention. I don't care about the fact the murderer has the same last name as you, I think its cute." I rolled my eyes at another one of his attempts to make me feel stupid. I am not stupid. Atleast...I hope not. I slouched back into the couch. It was black with blood red outlines on the side of each leg. Ah, blood red, the best color there is. I never got tired of seeing blood, not that I craved it like some kind of sick murderer or something.

"Aight, jeez. Don't have to be such an ass about it."

---

June 6th

"More information on the case! Hah! This time, we got there before the media did! Great job, Watari!" I patted him on the back. He flew forward a bit but still kept a smile.

"Arigatou, Sakura-san." He bowed and left the room. It had only been a few days after "Sakakibara"'s second murder and we already had an envelope with fingerprints! This was getting interesting. I held it up in front of me and within two seconds, it switched from my grasp to L's. I frowned.

"Damnit, L! Give it back! I wanna reeaad!!" I know, I sound childish. But I'm only 21, I'm not THAT old.

"You know the rules, I review the evidence then you can do whatever you like." I stared at him. When did that rule get into play? He's probably just as anxious as I am for the evidence. Jerk. After a few minutes of waiting, I got what I wanted and reviewed what the letter said. This was a letter for Kobe Shimbun, a local newspaper.

---

"Now, it's the beginning of a game, I am putting my life at stake for the sake of this game... If I'm caught, I'll probably be hanged... police should be angrier and more tenacious in pursuing me.... It's only when I kill that I am liberated from the constant hatred that I suffer and that I am able to attain peace. It is only when I give pain to people that I can ease my own pain."

---

There's chapter 1!


End file.
